


You  Said You Could Accept Me....No Matter What

by Ana_Bell



Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Bell/pseuds/Ana_Bell
Summary: Drew finally tells Blair the truth about who he is, but how will Blair take it?





	

Drew ran out of the bathroom, trying to escape the mass of red balloons filling the room. He had to get away. The little girl was following him everywhere. The only way to get rid of her was to tell Blair the truth about who he was. Drew ran through the dark woods, searching for Blair. He felt badly after running away so abruptly during the masquerade.

“Drew,” Blair said. They were standing right in front of each other. It was now or never.

"Do you,” Drew paused. “Do you remember when you told me you felt like we knew each other before?" He asked. He was trembling, “Well, we did,” Drew couldn’t believe he was about to tell the truth, “This tape that that you gave me? I gave it to you, six years ago.” He held the Bowie tape out in his hands, gripping it tight. Drew’s hands were turning white with pressure.

“No, Andrea gave me that tape,” Blair looked so confused.

“Th-That's right. That, that's what you knew me as,” the words came out. The little girl who was standing behind Blair turned and walked away. Drew breathed a sigh of relief.

“Um What?”

“It was me. But I wasn't Andrea. I was Drew,” Drew tried his best to explain what he meant to Blair.

“I'm sorry. Are you crazy?” Blair blurted out.

“No, no. No, I'm not crazy. Look, I needed you to know,”

“So you're,” Blair paused, “Who are you?” He seemed so confused.

“This is who I am,” Drew held his hands out at his sides. This was the only explanation he could offer.

“So, Andrea's gone?”

“No. No, there was never an Andrea. This is who I always was,” Drew said. Blair turned and went to walk away. Drew tried one last thing, “Look, you said you could accept me, no matter what,” he said weakly. Drew hung his head, staring at the ground. Blair stopped, turned around, and without thinking, walked right up to Drew, connecting their lips. He wrapped his arms around Drew’s neck, and Drew wasted no time placing his hands on Blair’s waist. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other.

“Not here,” Blair pulled away and whispered. He grabbed Drew’s hand and together, the two of them walked through the woods into the counselors’ cabin. Blair shut the door behind the two of them and pushed Drew onto the couch.

Drew couldn’t help but think this moment was perfect, until he felt Blair’s hands moving down his body.

“Stop,” Drew pulled away.

“Drew, I know. It’s okay,” Blair said.

“I don’t want to go too far tonight,”

“Then we don’t have to,” Blair smiled and reconnected their lips. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, locked in the counselors’ cabin, kissing, talking, and playing games until the sun came up.


End file.
